


For the love of a child

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [31]
Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16039769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Nathan's journey brought a whole new world of opportunities for the blended DiNozzo family and their friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony had invested his money carefully, over the years, he had nearly five times the amount that was in the original inheritance. The hours in the hospital with Nathan gave the father of five a great deal of time to think. 

“What are you working on?” Jackson questioned as he walked into the hospital room to visit with the newest member of the family. “Looks serious.”

“I’ve set up college funds for the children,” Tony pointed to the page in front of him. “I wanted to get Nathan’s set up, he’s mine, soon. I have money set aside for Gianna’s medical needs and I want to do the same with Nathan. I want funds there for us to pull from that will make money as they wait to be used.”

“That’s a bit over my head, son.” Jackson squeezed Tony’s neck. “What isn’t over my head is that you are a good man, Anthony DiNozzo. What is that?”

“I’ve had a lot of exposure here,” Tony pointed towards the door. “It’s noisy and busy, he keeps getting jolted awake by everything going on out there. They have hospice hospitals that do amazing things, Jack. The reviews that I have read are amazing. However, I haven’t found anything for children and I certainly haven’t found anything for those that are going to live. The whole idea for a facility like that is to give a peaceful place to recover in with staff that understand and caters to the comfort, physical and emotional support.”

“So you’re going to build one?” Jackson pulled up a chair to look at the layout. “You’re going to build one.”

“I’d like to build it and donate it to the children’s hospital.” Tony sighed. “It doesn’t just have to be for kids with cancer. I want it to have fully functioning suites for the families. Nathan is only eating what Gibbs brings him from home. What if there was a way for us to have a kitchenette here? We could keep everything he likes, that they will allow us so that he can get stronger.”

“It’s an amazing concept,” Taft said from the doorway. “You could change lives with this, Tony.”

“I’m glad you think so, Cyril. I want you, along with Catherine, to be part of this. I want to name it Paul’s place. You’d oversee everything. I would just write the check.” Tony watched as tears started to fall from his friend’s eyes. “What you gave my son, I can’t repay, ever. What I can do, is honor your son with this.”

 

“Hi everyone!” Nathan beamed as his eyes landed on his visitors. “Grandpa Jack! I have missed you so much that I was having a dream about you! Cy! I need a kiss, dude. It’s been hours since I got one from you!”

The men were just so happy to oblige, they gave hugs and kisses. “What did you dream?” Jackson questioned, he hadn’t gotten to meet this little boy until he was in the hospital. Now, they were the best of friends.

“We were playing outside and there was an ice cream truck,” Nathan explained. “Your ice cream cone was so big that it took two hands to hold and it had fifteen flavors on it.”

“Wow! Fifteen?” Jackson was animated and so full of love. “Did anyone else get some ice cream?”

“No!” Nathan started to giggle. “I was getting the drips, they were good. I woked up when one landed on my eye flashes.”

“Cy,” Nathan started wiggling. “You aren’t going to believe what I found last night! I need you to pick me up, I saw it when my grandpa was walking me around the room telling me a story.”

The men had started hiding things around the room while Nathan slept. The little boy was so excited to go on a mission every day to find the new treasure. Somedays, it took him all day to find, some days it was pretty simple and he got to enjoy the treat. On the hardest days, his brothers were there to look any place that he couldn’t get to.

“Look at the back of that chair,” Nathan pointed to the blue chair in the corner. “You’re not going to believe your eyes.”

Taking it slow, Taft eased over to the chair listening to Nathan giggle as they managed to sneak up on the next treasure. “No way!” Taft gasped. “It’s a remote control car! Man, do you know how much fun this will be?”

“Are you a good driver?” Nathan was shaking with excitement. “We need a big space to drive it. I know just the place! Put me down!”

The men followed Nathan down the hallway, he was a bit of a celebrity around the hospital now. Waving to the nurses as he paraded down the hallway in his Mickey Mouse robe and slippers, the men were shocked when he stopped at the doors to the chapel. “Best let me do the talking.” Pushing the door open, Nathan walked inside with his family following. “Hi God, it’s me again. I was wondering if it would be okay to play with my new car in your house. I know you don’t talk much, but I think it is okay. You understand that I’m going crazy in my room, I told you about that yesterday.”

Placing the car on the floor, Taft handed the remote to Nathan. God wouldn’t be upset with a sick kid, it was the safest way. Together, they zoomed the car up and down the openings, around the pews until they crashed it into the steps to the alter. “Whoops!” Taft laughed.

“Hi Nathan,” Sister Mary Louise smiled. 

“Sister,” Tony jumped up from where he watching. “I apologize, we’ll go. It was the only place he knew that wouldn’t bump into people.”

“Don’t be silly, Anthony. Did he try it on the pew yet? They fly like the wind on there, it’s slippery as a devil.”

“I’ve been looking for you guys,” Nathan’s doctor made his way into the chapel. “Oh! Could I give it a try?”

“Here you go,” handing over the remote, Nathan put his arms up for Taft to hold him. “We might not get that back, the guy is a kid at heart.”

“I’ll buy you a new one,” Cyril laughed. 

“How would you like to go home?” Doctor Burke asked as he raced the car under the pews. “I’m ready to sign your papers so you can go live a long, happy life.”

“Where do I live?” Nathan looked at Tony, Jackson and Cyril. 

“You are going to live at my house,” Tony explained. “Your bed is in the same spot with all your stuff. As soon as I can figure out how, we’re going to put you in with Gabe and Tad.”

“Really?” Nathan’s eyes filled with tears. “Grandpa Jack? Is he being honest engine?”

“He is,” Jack smiled. “You’re coming home with us. What do you think?”

“I don’t know! It’s so big.” Nathan started wiggling all over the chapel. “Can I go now? I bet Nemo is missing me! Grandpa is going to be so surprise to see me.”

“Yes, he will.” Tony put his phone in his pocket. He had started to text Gibbs, but this was better. Surprising him, seeing the look on his face was going to be amazing. Jackson and Cyril packed two weeks worth of clothes and toys, the little boy had gathered a collection of things during his stay. Tony worked on dressing him in something warm and comfortable, not an easy chore as he was wiggling all over the place.

“Can we go now?” Nathan was looking around the room for his bunny. “Wait! Nobody move, where’s my bunny?”

“Right here,” Jack handed over the precious toy. “I know that’s your best friend, I got your back, buddy.”

“How many cars are going to your house?” Nathan asked Tony.

“Three,” Tony laughed. “Why?”

“Which one do I ride in?” Nathan looked from person to person. “I need something on my belly, it’s going to hurt to have the seatbelt on my zipper.”

“You are riding with me,” Tony smiled. “We’re going to put this small pillow on your belly, it’s going to be okay. I got this! I’m a professional.”

Nathan was quiet on the way home, Tony watching over him in the mirror to make sure he was okay. As soon as he recognized the house, his face lit up like the lights at Christmas. 

“Are you hungry? I bet grandpa is in there getting something for the hospital now.” Tony said softly. “He even learned how to make waffles that are good for you!”

“I miss waffles,” Nathan whispered. “Think he still has that waffle maker?”

“You should ask him,” Tony winked as he carried Nathan in the house, the rest could wait until after the reunion.

“Grandpa?” Nathan called as soon as they walked into the kitchen. “You still got that waffle maker ready to go?”

Gibbs turn around so quickly, he made himself dizzy. “Buddy? You’re home!” Taking Nathan from Tony, Gibbs held on tight giving the best hug that the little boy ever felt. “I love you so much, I missed you so much.”

“You visited him every day,” Tony whispered.

“Doesn’t matter, he wasn’t here. When they aren’t here, I don’t like it. I don’t even like it when they go to school.” Gibbs was in tears, his heart feeling such relief that the little boy was home.

“Now, we have to call Darcy.” Tony sighed.

“No!” Nathan wiggled down. “I don’t want to go back.” Hurrying to his bed, Nathan crawled in very carefully and buried himself under all this stuffed animals.

“I’ll go,” Cyril said softly. “Make the call, get the ball rolling. I got this.” Making his way into the bedroom, Taft moved Bambi and Thumper to clear Nathan’s face. “Did you know that Tony is calling Darcy because he wants her to start working on making you his little boy forever? That’s why he is trying to figure out how to make room for you with the boys.”

“Gianna is giving up her room,” Gibbs smiled. “It’s huge, she wants to make sure all three boys have plenty of space and she is going to take the boys room. We’re going to go away for a few days so that people can come in and clean the rooms and paint them. We’re going to stay long enough that they get all the work done that your dad tells them to.” Gibbs explained from the doorway. “Do you want to pick where your bed goes?”

“For real?” Nathan pushed the toys off his body. “I think I know, come on!” Hurrying down the hallway, Nathan looked around the room. “I want it over here in this spot that goes in.”

“We can put your name over your bed,” Cyril smiled. “We’ll get letters to do that for you and your brothers. That way there is no questions asked.”

“Darcy is working her magic,” Tony smiled. “We’ll have to wait and see what happens, but she thinks the courts will see that it is best that you live here forever. They are going to send a court person to make sure this is best for you and it’s what you want.”

“Are they nice?” Nathan put his arms up for Tony. “My bed is going to be right there that wall is going to say Nathan on it.”

“That’s a very good idea,” Tony laughed. “Yes, I think the court person will be nice. If not, we’ll tell them go and send someone nice.”

“Tony?” Jackson came down the hallway carrying the phone. “There is a gentleman on the phone, he says that he’s accepting your offer on the Community Center Building.”

Blowing out a breath, Tony smiled. “Thank you, Jack.”

“Building?” Gibbs questioned.

“The future location of Nathan’s nest,” Tony beamed. “A special needs activity center.”

“Tell me about this,” Jackson took Nathan’s hand and led him to the kitchen. “Come on young fella, we have some waffles to make. You make the waffles with your grandpa, I’m going to make you the tastiest topping you’ve ever had while your dad talks.”

“When he was in the hospital,” Tony started. “I was looking around for a place that I could take him once he got out that had activities that would be gears to him while he heals. There is nothing. That is when I contacted the director of rehabilitation at the hospital, she told me that there desperately needs to be a place that caters to the recovery of the children. She said there is not an outpatient facility in this area that offers therapy for just kids. We talked about how part of it could be a rehabilitation center for young ones, but that we also need a place that a parent with a special needs child could go that would have the tools to work with that child. She told me that if I found a place large enough, she could connect me with the people that I would need to get this off the ground.”

“You’re going to need everything Tony,” Gibbs started thinking. “The design, the remodeling, the equipment. You’re going to need to know how to divide the facilities within up.”

“We already talked about that.” Tony nodded. “We’re going to have a separate entrance and activity center for children that have behavioral issues so that we don’t put anyone else at risk that is more docile like Nathan.”

“I have someone that wants to be in charge of the rehabilitation staff,” Tony took a deep breath. “She owned her own rehab company, it was bought up by a larger company when they were moving into town. The buyout worked for her at the time, she was pregnant with twins, now they are in school and she’s ready to go at it. She has the money to invest in the project too.”

“I could round up more investors,” Taft looked at Tony. “For Paul’s Place and Nathan’s Nest, I know a lot of people with heavy wallets that would be willing to lighten them a bit for this type of cause.”

“Once we have the building purchased, I would like to bring in a crew to clear it out and hold a fundraiser in it.” Tony explained. “As I explained to Jackson earlier, I invested the money wisely. I didn’t do anything with the majority of it for a very long time, I let the investors do their thing because I felt it was tainted by darkness. Now, I think it is time to bring add some light.”

“My arms are tired of stirring grandpa!” Nathan called out, he had been working on his waffle batter the entire time Tony was talking.

“I’m so sorry precious,” Gibbs poured the batter into the waffle iron. “You are the reason for some big changes, my sweet boy.”

“Is that good?” Nathan looked up at this grandpa, the love just radiated like an aura.

“It’s very good.” Gibbs smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hi,” Tad said as he answered the door. “I’m Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo, I am the head honcho around here. May I ask your name and your business at our home?”

“I’m Judge Margaret Wilbur,” the older woman stated as she stepped into the home. “I’m here to see what’s up, I hear there is a Nathan living here that says he wants to make this his permanent residence. You know anything about that?”

“I may,” Tad stepped back, folded his arms and gave the Judge his best Gibbs glare. “What would you like to know?”

“Your relationship to this young man for starters,” the judge leaned over to look Tad in the eye. “Talk to me.”

“Well, I guess you could say we go way back,” Tad reached over and took the briefcase the Judge was carrying. “It’s best if you just follow me, I’ll get you comfortable, this is going to be a long story.”

“How long can it be?” The judge questioned. “Kid’s only been around a month.”

“Do you want to hear the story or not?” Tad pointed to the sofa. “Take a load off, it’s an experience.”

“Judge Wilbur,” Gibbs greeted with a handshake. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Ask him,” Judge Wilbur nodded her chin towards Tad. “Cute kid, seems to be running the show.”

“It would be best if she had a cup of coffee, Grandpa. Now, I’m going to start at December 23rd. We found out that he wanted to have a family for Christmas so we went out and braved the stores to shop for him. Somehow, Santa got word that he was here and brought a bunch more stuff than we picked out.” Tad explained. Standing up, he moved across the floor. “This is where we put the Christmas Tree and all the stockings were over here on the fireplace. Even Nemo, the dog not the fish, had one. We had a great time, Nathan got lots of presents. We played and played, Ms. Darcy came and she let him stay longer. After that, we spent a few days just hanging out and teaching him the ropes.”

“How many kids are there here?” Margaret questioned, she already knew the answer, but Tad was on a roll.

“Well you have me, my brother Gabe, our sisters are Gianna and Shelby.” Tad beamed. “Now, we have a Nathan.”

“Tell me about them,” Margaret settled in with a cup of coffee to listen.

“Well, Shelby is close to Nathan’s age so they play and do all that learning stuff that dad requires. Shelby needs to be socialized so she has to go to preschool, she requires interaction with other children so that she isn’t a recluse in her later years.” Tad stood in front of the judge. “I need to wet my whistle, I will be right back.”

The judge took the opportunity to look around at the pictures that were all over the living room. The children were very photogenic and someone really loved to take pictures. “Have you seen a bunny in here?” Nathan questioned as he wandered into the living room looking all over for his favorite toy.

“Can’t say that I have,” Judge Wilbur smiled. “Would you like some help looking?”

“If you have time,” Nathan nodded as he brushed his hair off his forehead. “I’ve looked everywhere that I was. Can a stuffed bunny hop away?”

“I don’t think so,” Judge Wilbur took Nathan’s hand. “Where have you been?” Going room to room with the little boy, the Judge confirmed that bunny wasn’t in any of the normal spots. “What about this Nemo character? Could he have taken bunny?”

“I hope not,” Nathan’s eyes filled with tears, quickly wiping away the ones that escaped, the little boy started down the hallway to where Nemo liked to hang out. “I don’t see my bunny in here. That’s Nemo, he’s a good boy.”

“Nathan?” Gianna came out of her room. “What’s wrong? I see tears.”

“I can’t find my bunny.” Nathan responded as he took Judge Wilbur’s hand. “This is a nice lady, she’s been helping me.”

“Where’d you find her?” Gianna looked up at the Judge, her height a little intimidating.

“In the living room,” Nathan explained. “Ma’am, I’m Nathan. I didn’t mean to not say my name a’fore.”

“You’re a man on a mission,” kneeling down, Margaret extended her hand to Nathan. “My name is Judge Margaret Wilbur. Who is the pretty lady?”

“This is my sister, Gianna. She’s got beauty and brains,” Nathan shrugged. “I hear it’s a rare cromination. (Combination).”

“He loses his bunny a lot?” Margaret questioned.

“No, that bunny doesn’t go out of his sight unless he’s in the bathroom. He doesn’t take it in here because he’s afraid he’ll get wet. Ms. Darcy gave him bunny for Christmas. Did you look under your bed?” Gianna made her way into the bedroom to look. “This is weird, you never lose your bunny. We need to find daddy, he was the best investigator in Pennsylvania, New York, Illinois and DC.”

“I read that he was an agent at NCIS,” Margaret followed as Gianna led the way. “Your grandpa was too.”

“Dad,” Gianna called as she entered the kitchen. “We’ve got a big problem, Bunny is missing. This is Judge Margaret Wilbur, I think she’s the one coming about Nathan’s adoption.”

“Judge,” Tony shook Margaret’s hand. “Very nice to meet you, I hope they aren’t giving you problems.”

Picking Nathan up, the judge snuggled him close. “This little fella is missing his bunny. We heard that you were a top notch investigator.”

“Special Agents reporting for duty!” Tad and Gabe called as they entered the kitchen wearing their badges, carrying their water pistols. “Do we have any clues?”

“Do NOT shoot the judge or your brother,” Tony gave the boys a stern look. “If you shoot either one of them, I will be taking all your toys and Nemo to Cyril’s house to keep them for a month.”

“We won’t take down the Judge or Nathan, Sir!” Gabe chimed in. “Operation Bunny Snatch is under investigation, sir! Thaddeus, you are going clear the pantry and laundry room. I will take the den and gym.”

The boys were on the ground crawling to their destinations, they were on a mission, a very serious mission. “Pantry is clear! Our subject is not in here, sir.” Tad called back. “Laundry room, clear.”

“What are they doing?” Nathan asked the judge as he played with the soft curls of her hair. “Your hair is soft, I like it.”

“They are investigating the disappearance of your bunny. I like your curls,” Judge Wilbur smiled. “Your next hair cut is going to break some hearts.”

“I haven’t even asked permission from Darcy yet,” Tony brush the curls with his fingers. “I love his hair so much, I think my heart will break when we cut it.”

“I’m hungry, daddy.” Nathan said softly. 

“Well, ask the Judge if she’d like to join you for some apples, celery and low fat peanut butter.” Tony started towards the fridge.

“Would you like to join me for some apples, celery and special peanut butters?” Nathan pointed to the table. “I sit in the green chair, you can sit beside me.”

“I would love to,” Judge Wilbur put Nathan in his seat. “Do you always tell your dad what you need like that?”

“Yes, I do. I tell my grandpa too. He likes to make me waffles, they are the best ones ever. There are so many flavors now that he has to make them safe for my new liver.” Nathan looked to see how his snack was coming along. “It’s almost ready, the peanut butter is the final step.”

“FOUND HIM!” Gianna called out with excitement. “Nathan, I found bunny. He was in your blankets in your bed. It looks like he was crawling out the bottom and got all stuck.”

“Thank you!” the little boy snatched his bunny with one hand and hugged his sister with the other. “Could you put him beside me so he doesn’t get dirty? I don’t want to get him lost again.”

“Should you tell your brothers?” Margaret asked. “They are conducting a room by room search.”

“No,” Gianna giggled. “Nathan can snack in peace if they are still looking, we can tell them after he’s done with his snack. If we tell them now, they will sit with him trying to hurry him up. Dad gets worried he will choke if he hurries too much.”

“I agree,” the judge nodded. 

“Here’s some juice,” Tony put Nathan’s cup in front of him. “Here is your snack, make sure you share with your guest.”

“I have good manners,” Nathan smiled so brightly. “I will show her all of them!”

“So, what do you do for fun around here?” The question was soft and kind, the woman’s voice had a natural rasp to it that made her sound a bit gruff when talking normally.

“Right now, it’s movies and quiet play.” Nathan explained. “I have to be careful until my belly is all better. There is a few spots on my zipper that they say needs to get better before I can do more playing.”

“Does your zipper hurt?”

“Not so much now,” Nathan lifted his shirt to take a peek. “It gets pokey sometimes, but that’s something important that I can’t remember.”

“It’s the nerve endings coming back to life,” Tony explained. “We have a cream for when it gets too much to handle. He never complains, he just fidgets so that’s when we put the numbing cream on. Did you tell Judge Wilbur how much you love Mickey Mouse?”

“No,” Nathan leaned in close to whisper. “He’s my whole life, that mouse is my other best friend. He’s everywhere around here.”

“You don’t say,” Margaret was very amused by Nathan’s innocence. “Does he live in your room?”

“Yes,” Nathan said softly. “We are going to get a new room as soon as my dad doesn’t worry no more about my zipper at night.”

“He flips over on his belly in his sleep,” Tony explained. “I turn him back over so he doesn’t put much pressure on that for now. I put bells on his bed so when he moves a bunch, they wake me up.”

“How’d he get so smart?” Margaret watched as Nathan took a drink, a smile on his face as he did. 

“He came that way!” Nathan giggled. “So did my grandpa. That’s him coming in right now.”

“Did you give Bunny a nibble of carrot?” Gibbs questioned as he refilled his coffee cup, stopping at the table with the coffee pot, Jethro gave the judge a refill while waiting for Nathan to work out his carrot question.

“He don’t have no mouth,” Nathan held his bunny up to look. “Guess that means, it’s more for me. Judge Margaret Wilbur, you should try some of this apple. It’s a special one, my dad read about it. It tastes different. Tomorrow, we are going to bake apples and maybe make some apple sauce.”

“Grandpa?” Tad called as he walked into the kitchen. “Toobee is going to be calling you. I called him to see if we could get a chopper in the air, he said that it would require the request of you.”

“Gibbs?” Fornell came running into the house. “What do you know?” Pausing, Fornell looked down at Nathan. “You said he was missing.”

“No, I said his bunny was missing.” Tad corrected. “You’re just a very bad listener.”

“What exactly did he say?” Tony sighed. “Tad, we’ve talked about this. You cannot use government resources when you are playing Special Agent. That’s not legal.”

“Are you sure?” Tad looked at his grandpa and the Judge. “Grandpa is giving Nookie to the Secretary of the Navy, doesn’t that give us special resources?”

“Are you giving Nookie to the Secretary of the Navy?” Judge Wilbur snickered as she questioned Gibbs. 

“No, ma’am.” Gibbs shook his head. “We’re friends.”

“Friends that kiss,” Gianna whispered.

“I’ve seen you give her Nookie!” Gabe defended. “Two days ago, you gave her Nookie in the swimming pool.”

“Mr. Gibbs,” Judge Wilbur stood. “That type of behavior is not acceptable in front of the children.”

“Thaddeus, explain to the judge exactly what Nookie is.” Tony stood back to watched as Tad made his way over to the judge.

“You better sit down,” Tad sighed. “At your age, this may come as a shock.”

“I’m sitting down,” the judge was fliting between amusement and concern. Casting a glance towards Nathan, the love that radiated off the little boy told her that perhaps giving Tad a few minutes to explain wouldn’t be so bad.

“You see when you have a boy and a girl that fall in love,” Tad wiggled up on a chair close to the Judge. “They have to do certain things to keep the relationship happy. If the boy kisses his lady’s wrist, that is a nibble. Nibbles can make them smile, but the more in love they are that is when things get serious. When the man kisses his lady behind the ear, it’s nookie.”

“What happens if he kisses her on the lips?” Margaret watched as Tad covered his eyes and shook his head.

“That’s trouble,” Tad sighed. “Nine months later, you’ll find a baby under a tree.”

“Under a tree?” The judge looked from Gibbs to Tony for an explanation. “Boys?”

“That’s kind of a long, hard to explain story.” Tony sighed.

“Allow me,” Gabe stepped up. “Tad was on the lam, he got picked up by dad under a tree, at the park by the mall and got adopted. Santa left Shelby under the tree another time, she got adopted. I got dropped off, Gianna got picked up at the hospital and Nathan was dropped off by Ms. Darcy.”

“Why were you on the lam?” Margaret questioned. “What’d you do?”

“I didn’t do nothing! I was only three, I was just an innocent little boy way back then.” Tad defended.

“And now?” Margaret gave a questioning look.

“I’m a Super Nova Casanova!” Tad slid off his chair. “If you have any questions about what you just learned, it’s best to wait until you think of all of them that you could possibly come up with. When it comes to the birds and the bees, my dad and grandpa are a bit delicate.”

“You got a girlfriend, kid?”

“I have a life time commitment,” Tad fished the picture of Rachel out of his pocket. “That’s my lady, she’s the whole package.”

“Do you give her nookie?”

“Don’t be disgusting! I’m a gentleman!” Tad defended. “Nathan, do you need to go potty?”

“Yes,” the little boy looked around in a slight panic.

“Dad, free the kid from his chair.” Tad called out as he opened the bathroom door off the kitchen. Grabbing the step stool from the pantry, Tad got things ready for his little brother. “This is the emergency bathroom. I have lots of emergencies.”

“They are a handful,” Judge Wilbur turned to Tony. “How are you going to handle a special needs child? Do you have the time to devote to his needs?”

“I do,” Tony nodded. “The children are my life, my whole life. We have room for Nathan in our lives, our hearts and our home.”

“I need some help in here,” Nathan called out from the bathroom. “My feet don't reach and I’m about to fall into the water!”

“I got you, buddy.” Gibbs snorted. “You had a real predicament going on in here.” Helping Nathan off the toilet, Gibbs pushed the stool to the sink for his hands to be washed. “Judge Wilbur might like to see your bed and toys.”

“Hi! I got clean hands. Want to see where I keep my treasures?” Nathan took Margaret’s hand. “This is my toy box. Mickey and his friends live in there with my other toys. I got a lot of stuff in there. See this dresser? Look inside!”

“Wow, those are some really nice clothes.” Judge Wilbur commented. “Those all yours?”

“Yes, I got a lot. When I came to here, I only had the hospital dress and socks. They didn’t even give me shoes! I didn’t have nothing at alls, now I have the whole wide world.”

“What’s your favorite part of living here?”

“All the people,” Nathan smiled. “They are fun and they love me.”

“How can you tell they love you?” The judge took a seat on the bed so she could keep Nathan comfortable.

“I can call my dad, dad. I never ever had one of those before or a grandpa. My dad he stayed at my room when I got my liver the whole time. All the family came to see me every day, grandpa made me food every day. Grandpa Jack came to see me all the time and he’s got problems walking, but he sure loves to play. All those kids are crazy about me, the always say love you and make me feel all tingly in my belly.” Nathan handed over his Thumper and Bambi to the Judge. “This is what Gianna gave me, she had cancer like me and got better. She said that love saved her so if that worked for her, it is going to work for me.”

“You know what,” Judge Wilbur struggled to remain composed. “I think it’s going to work for you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy?” Nathan wandered into the kitchen with his bunny under one arm and Mickey under the other. “Got a minute?”

“I have lots of minutes for you,” Tony sat down on the floor so he could listen to his little man. “What’s on your mind?”

“Mickey wanted me to ask you if we could go outside for a little while. Bunny needs some fresh air, they are tired of only being in the house. Bunny’s never been outside to play, he really wants to go.” Nathan looked towards the back door. “It looks pretty nice out there.”

“Well, I think going outside is a great idea. You know who else would love to go outside? Your grandpa loves it outside. I am going to get us a picnic, you go find your shoes and your red jacket that has Mickey on the back. I’m going to tell grandpa to come with us.”

Hurrying down the hallway, Nathan got his jacket and shoes. He wasn’t wanting to miss out on a moment so he rushed back as fast as he dared. Gibbs was packing some things in a bag when Nathan walked into the kitchen. “I got it!”

“All aboard!” Tony called as he came into the kitchen pulling the wagon. Nathan’s face lit up when he saw toys inside the wagon. The little boy was delighted when Tony placed the basket and bag inside with everything else. “Follow your grandpa. I need to grab my phone and watch so we can be back before the others get home.”

“Grandpa? What’s a pickynick?” Nathan asked as he placed bunny firmly under his right arm, Mickey in the wagon and grasped his grandfather’s hand. “Daddy says he was going to get us a pickynick.”

“That is when we spread out a blanket on the grass and snack on some delicious food that your daddy put in a special bag to keep it cold. It’s a great treat after playing so hard.” Gibbs explained. “I heard that Mickey wants to come. Minnie doesn’t want to come?”

“No, she’s kind of busy.” Nathan shrugged. “I think it is girl stuff with Daisy.”

“Don’t freak out,” Tony called to Nathan. “We’re going to drive to the park, then we’ll get out and play. You’re going to love the park. We should really take advantage of these days that the weather is all confused. I put bread in our wagon to feed the ducks too.”

“I never done that before,” Nathan looked at Tony. “I don’t know how.”

“Don’t worry, baby. Daddy is going to teach you everything you need to know about the park. Your grandpa, he’s going to make sure I get it all right.” Tony laughed.

“Tony,” Darcy called as she got out of her car. “I’m so glad that I caught you. Judge Wilbur turned over her recommendations to our office, she got a local judge to sign everything. You can officially petition to adopt Nathan. They stripped the family of all their rights.”

“Did you hear that?” Tony picked up his little man. “You are going to be mine forever!”

“Really?” Nathan squealed. “Darcy! Honest Engine?”

“Honest Engine, sweet pea. You got your wish! You got a family!” Darcy’s wiped the tears that streamed down her face. “I am going to come visit you all the time, you are my favorite little fella. Do you think we could be the best of friends?”

“Of course!” Nathan put his arms out for his friend. “You gave me my bunny, I will love you forever and always to the moon and stars and ocean and all the way to my toes!”

“That’s a lot of love,” Darcy held Nathan closely while she handed Tony an envelope. “Judge Wilbur fought hard to come from New York to review your case. I needed to know why, Tony. The answer is in the envelope. She’s a tough woman, but she’s got a great sense of what these children need.”

“Tony?” Gibbs placed a hand on Tony’s back while he looked over the contents of the envelope. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “I’m fine. I just can’t believe that I didn’t remember.”

“You were four,” Darcy squeezed Tony’s arm. “She’s staying a couple days to make sure the paperwork is done properly. You should go see her.”

“I will,” Tony blew out a breath. “After I take Nathan to the park for a while, Mickey and Bunny want to get outside for a bit, so we’re on our way to play.”

“I met with her at the park yesterday,” Darcy smiled. “Here is her number, call her to join you.”

“Boss, we need to make two stops,” Tony smiled. “Nathan, we are on a mission, but we are going to the park.”

“What’s a mission?” Nathan hugged his bunny tight. “Is it ‘portant?”

“Well this time a mission is where we go pick out something special to thank the Judge for giving you to me and for trying to save my life years ago.” Tony sighed. “What do you think a good present would be?”

“She liked bunny lots!” Nathan smiled. “We should find a bunny that is just for her.”

Tony took direction from Darcy so that he could hurry to make Nathan’s purchase. The plan backfired when upon arrival to the store, they were in a wonderland for the little boy. “Look at all this amazing stuff!” Tony gasped. “What do you think, Nathan?” Looking at Nathan’s face, he could tell the little boy was overwhelmed and in love.

“You bring a credit card?” Gibbs whispered as he fished for his wallet. 

“Never leave home without it,” Tony laughed. “It’s early, we have time to let him pick out things for his part of the room.”

“I bet she’d love that bunny right there, it has a hat and sweater on it.” Nathan was still shopping for the Judge, he never even thought of anything for himself.

“Perfect choice,” Tony handed Gibbs a basket. “Grandpa can carry your choices. Do you see anything you want for you?”

“We’re shopping for a mission, ‘member?” Nathan was so focused.

“I know, but I see a lot of things that I think would be awesome for you. Do you see anything you like?” Tony slowly spun Nathan around. “Anything at all?”

“I see lots of things,” Nathan giggled. “How many do I get?” Holding out his hands, he waited for Gibbs to count out the fingers to show him.

Nathan carefully picked his five new friends, his little body just vibrated with joy. There were so many things to pick from, but he was following the rules. Meanwhile, Daddy and Grandpa were watching what his eyes lingered on, adding them to the basket in secret.

“Let’s go pay,” Tony stopped to grab some bubbles to play with in the park when Nathan started to wiggle. “Need to go potty?”

“No, I need to go say hi.” Tony put Nathan on his feet, watching where he hurried off to. “Judge Margaret Wilbur! I have missed you so much. Did you miss me?”

“I did,” the Judge smiled as she picked up the little boy. “How’d you know it was me?”

“I heard you talk! I would know your voice anywhere!” Nathan giggled. “Were you shopping for a new friend? I could give you some help.”

“I was buying a present for a little boy that touched my heart,” moving Nathan to her hip, the Judge turned to see Tony watching her with tear filled eyes. “If that is okay.”

“It is more than okay,” Tony took a deep breath. “We are going to play in the park when we leave here, would you like to come with us? I bought bubbles.”

“I’d like that a lot.” The judge paid for her purchase, making her way out into the parking lot with Nathan still on her hip. “You are a very sweet child.”

“Ride with us,” Gibbs pointed towards the van. 

“I’d like to ride with Nathan if that is okay.” The judge climbed into the back of the van, the bag in her hand containing her gift for Nathan. “I got you a present,” the voice was soft and kind. “I hope you like it.”

“It’s an owl! I love owls! Grandpa readed me a book about an owl that had a fish for a friend.” Nathan called to his dad. “Can I give it to her?”

“Here you go,” Tony handed over the bag. “We were in there shopping for you, he picked out what he wanted you to have.”

“Here you go,” Nathan handed over the bag. “You’re going to love it.”

“It’s a bunny of my very own,” the judge exclaimed. “I love it.”

With Gibbs and Nathan playing, Tony took a seat beside the Judge on a bench they found. “Thank you for my son,” Tony whispered as he sat down. “Darcy gave me my DFS file from my childhood, you were the first person to turn my father in for abuse. You were the first time that someone in my life was on my side.” Struggling through the tears, Tony’s hand trembled as he reached over to take Margaret’s in his own. “For what you did then and now, I have no words that will convey my gratitude.”

“You don’t need words, Tony. Your life is a testament of love. I watched you with your children the other day, I cannot tell you how relieved that I am. You have never left my thoughts. The child that I gave shelter to the first time he ran away turned into an amazing man, with a heart of gold. I don’t think it gets much better than that.” 

“I need to go potty!” Nathan called out from behind the bench.

“We’ll be right back,” Tony laughed as he scooped his son up an headed for the closest facilities.

“You are one luck S.O.B., Gibbs.” Margaret whispered. “You got a second chance that reaps unending rewards. Those children and Tony love you a lot.”

“I love them,” Gibbs whispered as he sat next to the Judge. “I was listening to what Tony said to you. What happened?”

“He was five,” the Judge cleared her throat. “I was coming home from work, I was fresh out of law school. There was a little boy, battered hiding behind the dumpster of my apartment building. He was exhausted and hungry, I picked him up and took him inside. Had the police come and take down their reports and pictures. I was working at a firm that took on cases like his, so they allowed him to stay with me until his mother was located. Before he left, I gave him my earrings. Told him that if he ever needed me again, to bring them with him I would know who he was.”

“I never knew where they came from,” Tony took off his watch and handed it to the Judge. “I had them put in the face of my watch, when the watch wears out, they are removed and put in the next one.”

“You kept these for thirty years?” (Yes, I am playing with the timeline a bit) Margaret’s voice cracked. “Why’d you hang onto them if you didn’t know where they came from?”

“My mom promised to tell me one day,” Tony sighed. “She died before she got the chance, I figured if they meant so much to her that she cherished the story, I needed to hold onto them.”

“You’re shivering,” Gibbs took off his jacket and wrapped it around the Judge. “Warmer?”

“I can’t take your coat,” Margaret tried to hand it back. “Gibbs, you’ve been unwell recently. Gianna told me she’s been worried about you.”

“This will work,” Tony wrapped one of the blankets he had brought around the Judge. “Since the local judge signed all the paperwork already, is it a conflict for you to come stay with us?”

“Tony,” Margaret paused. “I couldn’t impose upon you like that.”

“Nathan,” Tony called to where the little boy was chasing the bubbles that Gibbs was blowing. “Do you want the Judge to stay at our house?”

“Yes!” Nathan ran to the judge. “You can have waffles with me for a snack! You can sleep with Minnie! I think she needs another girl to talk to sometimes. Do you like this outside thing? We could play, if you want.”

“Give me those bubbles,” the judge held her hand out, the tears in her eyes. 

Nathan chased bubbles, rolled the ball with his dad while the Judge and grandpa cheered for him. The little boy was a sweaty mess by lunch time, his body exhausted from the activity. 

“How about some lunch?” Tony swooped the newest member of his family into his arms. “You ever seen a picnic table?”

“Nope!” Nathan wiggled. “Show me a pickynic table.”

Eating in the fresh air was a strange concept for the little boy. A child that was usually so focused on his food was watching everything. “Do those Ducks like little boys?”

“I brought a loaf of bread to feed to them,” Gibbs pointed to the bag at the end of the table. “You give them some bread, they will love you.”

“Slow down,” Tony cautioned. “You choke and you won’t be able to feed anything. They will wait for you.”

“They live there,” Judge Wilbur explained. “They’re going to wait for you. They’ll be so surprised to have a new friend come for a visit.”

Once Nathan was done, his hands and mouth wiped off by one very overprotective, Tony, he pulled the bread off the table. Making his way to the Judge, he held out his hand and waited for her to take it, a smile on her face that lit up Virginia.

“I think you are the most handsome four year old that I have ever met,” Margaret said softly as she handed Nathan the last piece of bread. “Thank you for sharing your afternoon with me.”

“You’re welcome,” Nathan giggled. “I like you.”

“I like you too,” leaning down, the Judge steadied the little boy. “You’re pretty tired, Sport. Want to sit with me on the bench for a while?”

“If you’ve got time,” Nathan nodded as he took her hand. Picking Nathan up, the Judge smiled when he put his head on her shoulder and fell immediately asleep. 

“Knew that was going to happen,” the older woman laughed. “He’s such a delight. You’d never know what a rough life that he’s hand. How can you fight over this sweet child like he was a piece of furniture and cause him so much pain? This is the part that I never get used to.”

“Want me to take him?” Tony held out his arms.

“Try it and I will cut your hands off,” the Judge’s voice was soft, her eyes were closed as she snuggled closer to Nathan. “I don’t want to forget this moment, ever.”

“This is a perfect reason why,” Tony kneeled in front of the Judge. “That you should come stay with us for the last few days you were here. Extend your trip, stay longer. Stay with us, I want to try to thank you for what you did for me all those years ago. Please, allow me to open my home to you, the way you did to me when I was five.”

“I’m four,” Nathan mumbled against Margret’s neck. 

“Let’s go home,” Tony helped Margaret to her feet. “We’ll stop by the hotel, get your things. I’m not taking no for an answer, Judge Margaret Wilbur.”

Nathan slept until they got to the hotel, he was so excited that the Judge was coming to stay with them that he insisted on helping her get things ready. The elevator ride excited him, he was such great helper that the judge was packed in no time. 

“This is almost apartment like,” Tony opened the door to the in-law suite. “Gibbs started off in here, but he hated being apart from the kids even for the night so we moved him into one of the other bedrooms. I figured in here, you could have some privacy, but still be nearby to be part of the family.”

“Part of the family?” Margaret blushed. “I think I like that.”

“Dad!” Tad yelled as he walked through the door. “We’re home! Let the party begin!”

“Kids,” Tony stopped the trio in the living room. “Judge Wilbur has made her decision. Nathan is going to be our family forever!”

“Yes!” The kids started dancing around the living room. 

“I’m going to teach you how to be a lady’s man. Pretty soon, you’re going to be a SuperNova Casanova just like me.” Tad rubbed his hands together. “First, we start with a makeover. How’s come you’re pink?”

“I was outside all day with dad, grandpa and Judge Margaret Wilbur.” Nathan pulled away from where Tad was messing with his hair. “My hair is breaking hearts, don’t touch.”

“When I am done with you, you’re going to be breaking hearts. You’re going to be a lady’s man, Nathan. Women will be falling at your feet. The girls, they can’t resist me.” Tad’s eyes danced as he talked about the women.

“I don’t want to be a lady’s man,” Nathan defended. “I want to be four.”

“Hi, pretty lady.” Tad warmed up to the judge. “Do you want to have a snack with me?”

“What are you having?” Margaret hid her amusement.

“I think we could rustle up some cookies and a tall glass of milk,” the little boy held his hand out. “My treat.”

“What do you say? Nathan? Want to have some cookies and milk with us?” The judge stooped down to look at the little man. “Be my date?”

“I’m four,” Nathan whispered. “I don’t date. I’d like to wait until I am older.”

“What do you think about this dating thing your brother does?” Margaret picked Nathan up for some snuggling, she really couldn’t resist the little boy.

“I don’t have no ‘pinion on it.” Nathan sighed. “I just want to be adopted and part of a family. I have heard that women complicate things.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay boys,” Tony smiled at his three sons. “You are all set up. Do we have everything where you want it?”

“Nathan wants his stuff to be hung up right there,” Tad pointed to the wall above the bed. “Everything can go there.”

“I didn’t hear Nathan say that,” Tony finished hanging the letters that spelled Thaddeus above his little instigator’s bed. “Gabe, do you know where you want me to put your peg rack?”

“Right there,” Gabe pointed to the side of the bed that was opposite his nightstand. “That will be even on this side of my bed. “See my stand on this side, my pegs on that side. All even!”

“You’re right,” Tony laughed. “You’re definitely a little Marine. Everything neat and tidy. “Your grandpa has been working on something special for each of you. He’s going to have your uncles help him carry them in so we can do all three at one time.”

“Daddy?” Nathan mumbled from where he was sitting on the bed. “I need a drink.”

“I got it,” Gianna took her baby brother by the hand and walked him to the kitchen. “What would you like? You can have anything, it’s a sister’s right to spoil you!”

“I want apple juice!” Nathan held out his favorite cup to be filled. “Thank you. That was a lot of hard work, it made me thirsty.”

“We are almost done with my room,” Gianna refilled Nathan’s cup and popped the lid on it. “You can take it with you now. Do you want to help me for a minute, I will come help you when we get me all done?”

“What do I do?” Nathan followed his sister back down the hallway. “Your lamp is pretty!”

“It’s a princess lamp,” Gianna giggled. “Can you up all my stuffed friends on those shelves for me? You can put them anywhere on there that you want. I will be right back!” Hurrying down the hallway, Gianna pulled Sarah and Megan off to the side. “You know what, we were so excited to get Nathan toys and things, we forgot a lamp and the sound spa that he was using in dad’s room to get into a good sleep.”

“We’re on it,” Megan pulled her mom towards the door. “Any special requests?”

“Mickey or Snoopy. Dad got him two night stands. One has his medical supplies in it, the other is for his treasures like mine is. I have money in my cash box, I can give it to you.” Megan rolled her eyes, she loved shopping with her mom for the kids. Gianna blew a kiss to her friends as she hurried back to her room. “That is great! Nathan! That’s the best they have ever looked! Thank you!”

The little boy’s face lit up with pride, his sister loved his hard work and he was so happy. “This one is very soft,” pointing to a puppy on the shelf. “It’s squishy too.”

“Would you like to have it?” Gianna handed the plush toy to her brother. “I think he would love to be yours.”

“Honest Engine? I can have it?” The little boy wrapped his arms around his sister. “Thank you, I will be real good to him, I promise.” Carrying the puppy carefully to his new room, Nathan placed him very gently on the bed before crawling on top to admire the new toy. 

“What do you say we get your stuff put away?” Gianna started sorting clothes by type for Nathan. “These are your dressers right here, they have Mickey decals on the side so you know they are yours. Which drawer do you want your underwear?”

“That one,” Nathan pointed to the side. “Sometimes, I need to get them myself. You know, in case of emergency.”

“Got it! I have the same problem. What about socks?” Gianna watched as Nathan thought about it.

“Up on the top, I like my slippers the best.” Nathan picked up his pajamas. “These should go in that one. My shirts over there and my pants can go in that big one.” Together he worked with his sister to get all his stuff put where he wanted it. “I want my toy box to go right here.” Pointing to the corner by his dresser. It has all my toys in it.”

“Boys,” Gibbs walked into the room with Palmer and McGee behind him. “I made you each a chest for the end of your bed and a blanket box for under your bed. Now we have rules, if something is in the chest, it’s special and it’s off limits so you can’t take it or use it without special permission.”

“Do you like it?” Tim questioned as he put Nathan’s on the floor. “Here, let’s see what we can do. You open it like this, you put your very special stuff inside of it. After that, you pull this down and it’s all ready to be keep them safe. When you want to play with something, you take it out.”

“What’s so cool about this is watch!” Gianna scooted on top to sit down. “You can sit on it to take a load off, read a story, put your slippers on. It’s so great!”

“Thank you, Grandpa! I might keep some waffles in there!” Nathan climbed up to test out the bench. “This is great! I can sit like a prince!”

“You are looking pretty handsome up there,” Tony laughed. “Do you know where you want me to put your letters that spell your name?”

“I would like them up there where my head goes,” Nathan pointed to the wall. “Could my Mickey shelf be right there so I can reach him?”

“It sure can,” Tony smiled as he hung the letters, put the shelf with Nathan wanted it and watched as his little man’s eyes lit up when he hung up a small rack with pegs like his brothers had. “You can put your bathrobe up here and the going to the park bag.”

“Let’s go eat,” Jethro ushered everyone towards the kitchen, not noticing that Nathan didn’t join them. 

“One, Two, Three, Four, Five,” Nathan was walking and counting when Tony found him. “Six, Seven, Eight, Nine.”

“Whatcha doing?”

“Counting how many steps it is to get from my bed to you,” keeping his head down, the little boy kept going. “Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen.” Looking up at Tony, Nathan sighed. “I ran out of numbers.”

“You don’t need numbers,” Tony took Nathan’s hand and walked into the boy’s bedroom. “Here is what you need! You take this Mickey light, you turn it on and you follow the beam. See how it shines over there? Keep following it and it will bring you right to me.”

“See! How can you not like this guy! He knows everything!” Nathan giggled as he followed the beam and sure enough it knew the way to Tony’s room and to Jethro’s too. “It can find my sisters too!”

“Yes, it can.” Tony praised. “Now, do you think that you might be a little bit hungry? We’ve worked a lot.”

“I’m not a little hungry, I am a lot hungry!” Nathan laughed as Tony picked him up. “How many days before we can see the Judge on the computer?”

“Maybe tonight,” Tony said softly. “They were supposed to install everything for her and someone was going to help her set up Skype so she can chat with us. You miss her, don’t you?”

“A lot,” Nathan put his head on Tony’s shoulder. “She took the best walks outside with me to see the sunshine and for my bunny to get some fresh air.”

“I could take you and bunny for a walk after we eat,” Tony suggested. “Would you like that?”

“No,” Nathan shook his head. “Everyone would go and that’s not the same.”

“I understand, you are missing your special time with just the two of you.” Tony kissed Nathan’s head. “I understand, baby. You’re getting lost in the shuffle of the other kids, they are loud and rowdy. It’s rough being the youngest.”

“Exactly!” Nathan sighed. “I’m hungry.”

Nighttime came quickly, the first night in the new room with this brothers. Nathan was excited, he was a big boy. Snuggling under the covers like his brother, he checked to make sure his Mickey light was close, just in case. Tony kissed each of his boys, his heart breaking that Nathan wasn’t in his room any more.

“If anyone needs me, come get me.” Tony said to each of them. “Good Night, sleep tight and have the best dreams of your life!”

“How’s come the Judge didn’t get on the computer tonight?” Tad asked his little brother. “You make her mad?”

“Daddy says she still needs connected,” Nathan explained. 

“Are you sure she’s not mad?” Gabe asked. 

Grabbing bunny, Nathan slipped out of bed with his Mickey flash light in his hand. Making his way down the hallway, the little boy toddled into his Grandpa’s room. “Got a minute?”

“I do,” Gibbs turned off the flash light and picked up his little man. “What’s wrong?”

“Tad and Gabe think the Judge is mad,” Nathan sighed. “Is she?”

“Let’s call her,” Gibbs pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number. Placing it on speaker, he put it on the table beside him.

“Hello,” Judge Wilbur’s voice filled the air.

“Hi Judge,” Nathan said softly. “Are you mad?”

“Sweetie!” There was so much love in that one word, that the little boy sighed with relief. “I’m not mad, I was just signing up for what I need to so that I can see you. What’s new?”

“I got to move into my new room,” Nathan giggled. “I don’t like it much; my brothers are loud.”

“Are they picking on you?” Judge Wilbur questioned. “If they are picking on you, I can put them in the slammer.”

“Yes, but don’t put them in the slammer. They aren’t meant for jail.”

“Did you have any waffles today?” Judge changed the subject.

“Yes! Grandpa put apples and cinnamon in them. They were so good, I can’t wait to see what he makes me tomorrow. Did you have a good dinner? You know that you have to eat, you can’t just live on coffee. We have to tell Grandpa that all the time.”

“Hey now,” Gibbs snickered. “I eat.”

“When I ask you to share my waffles,” Nathan giggled. “You’re a hot mess, grandpa!”

“He busted you again, grandpa.” Margaret laughed. “I’m so glad you guys called me, I sure do miss you.”

“How’s come you have to live all the way so far away?” Nathan sighed. “You can have my bed, I can sleep on the floor in a sleeping bag.”

“Well, sweetie, I have a job, I have a restaurant to run and I have an apartment building to manage. That doesn’t mean that we aren’t going to see each other, I am going to get this computer set up and we’ll do the computer. I’ll come see you on my vacations.” Margaret promised.

“I want to go for our walk,” Nathan whined a little bit. “Grandpa tried to do it with me, but everybody had to go and they weren’t happy about it. They wanted to do other stuff, not just walk and look for bird and butterflies like we do or feed the ducks. They don’t even like the ducks, can you believe that? They only like Chuck the Duck, he’s their friend, but they don’t like no other ducks.”

“That’s a disgrace,” Margaret gasped. “You know what, next time I come see you. We are going to have to take two walks every day. How’s bunny? Is he treating you right?”

“Yes,” Nathan giggled. “Yesterday, we played hide and seek, he helped me hide and it took grandpa so long to find us we fell asleep!”

“Where did you hide?” Margaret laughed. “It must have been pretty good!”

“It was the best! We got on his bed and pulled the covers up to our ears. We was real quiet,” Nathan laughed. 

“This little boy needs to get in bed,” Gibbs said softly. “Tomorrow is the big fundraiser for Nathan’s Nest. He’s going to get all dressed up in his new suit, he’s going to look so handsome.”

“Good night, sweetie.” Margaret called softly.

“Judge, I love you.” Nathan called out as clutched his bunny close.

“I love you too, precious boy.” The Judge wiped at her tears. 

“He’s missing you, a lot. Now that we have a lot of sunshine, he talks about your walks. You’re going to have to have to come stay with us this summer, that way you can actually see birds and butterflies on your walks.” Tony stated from the doorway. “I wish I would have thought of the computer before now; he’s been asking me for two months when he can see you again.”

“I should have come to visit,” The Judge sighed. “When he ended up with that virus, I was afraid if I came then, he wouldn’t rest. He loves to go on adventures with me.”

“He loves the private time,” Gibbs stated as he returned from tucking Nathan back in. “He’s probably hoping you’ll scare the boys into being nice when you visit next. I’m going to have to have a talk with them tomorrow. They were already trying to get him upset as I left the room. Calling him a baby.”

“He is a baby,” Tony defended. 

“Go get some rest,” Judge Wilbur said softly. “I want to hear all about your fundraiser so call me tomorrow night. I don’t care what time you get back. I want to hear from you.”

“Good night, Judge.” Tony smiled. “You know, I love you too.”

“I feel the same, Tony.”

“Do you ever feel that maybe we are too much family for Nathan?” Tony sighed as he looked at Gibbs. “Tad and Gabe are hell on wheels most days, I think he’s scared to do what they do. Most of it, I don’t want him doing. His body isn’t strong enough to live Tad tough yet. That’s going to take months according to the doctor.”

“Provided he doesn’t get another virus.” Gibbs interjected. “Maybe putting him in with the other two was a bad idea. They are still chirping at him.”

“Thaddeus and Gabriel DiNozzo, it’s time to go to sleep.” Tony called into the room. 

“Nathan started it!” Tad chimed in. 

“Dad,” Gianna came down the hallway, pulling on her robe. “I’ll sleep in there, put Nathan in my bed. Make sure you take bunny and his flash light.”

“You want to sleep in Gianna’s bed?” Tony questioned softly.

“Will she cuddle with me?” Nathan’s eyes were wet with tears.

“I will cuddle with you,” taking the little boy by the hand, the big sister walked him down the hallway where they got under the covers of her bed, both falling fast asleep.

“We need a plan B,” Tony sighed. “You work on that while I look over the finishing touches for tomorrow. I am very glad that I didn’t work long after I got Tad. I’m not sure how I would have functioned.”

“What if we gut the in-law suite and my bedroom. Rearrange the layout to my room, still give me what I have just in a different set up. We could move my door, make Nathan’s room accessible through my room that way he’s not that far away from one of us if something happened.”

“We could actually put an opening in both our rooms to him,” Tony said softly. “That way if he gets sick again, we would know because one of us would hear him.”

“Perfect.” Gibbs started sketching. “My room could move into the living room portion of the inlaw suite and there would be enough room left for a guest suite with bathroom.”

“That works!” Tony smiled. “We’ll get construction started next week. You’ll stay in with me, we’ll move all your stuff into my office and bedroom. Nathan’s bed is going back into my room until his room is ready. If we bring in a double crew, we should be able to get this over with pretty quickly.”

“Or,” Gibbs started down the hallway. “What if we make my bedroom this living room area. Tad and Gabe could take the bedroom and office as their bedrooms. Put princess back in her room, put Nathan in the other room. My old room could be the guest suite. Less moving things around. Still have the door to my work shop. Shelby still has her room, everyone has a place.”

“Even better,” Tony nodded. “We’ll move everyone around next week, we need to get through tomorrow and take it from there.”

Nathan and Gianna were snuggle buddies, both children waking up with smiles in the morning. “Dad, I really liked snuggling with him. He’s such a great little boy, if you need to move him in with me for a while, I can take it.”

“Grandpa came up with an idea, I think it’s going to work great. We’ll see though. I actually may have another idea to add to his. We’ll talk about it after this party. We have to get breakfast out of the way so we can get ready to go.”

“You look handsome,” Tony said to his three boys. “Now, here is the rules. No stripping or shaking your money maker.”

“You need money for this thing, right?” Tad questioned his dad. “We could turn a real profit if you let us have some music, bubbles, feathers and an umbrella.”

“Don’t ask,” Gibbs warned. “It’s better if we don’t know.”

“But feathers?” Tony questioned Gibbs softly. 

“Like I said, best if we don’t. Oh my gosh, look at the girls!” Gibbs wiped at his eyes. “You look so beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Gianna blushed. “Aunt Sarah did my hair and just a tiny bit of make up.” Looking to her dad, Gianna sighed. “I can wash it off.”

“Leave it,” Tony whispered. “You look radiant. Miss Shelby, is that you under those curls and bows?”

Sticking out her foot, Shelby nodded. “Yes, see my cowgirl boots.”

“I do,” Tony laughed. “It’s you! Can’t wear anything on those tootsies besides cow girl boots. Did you thank your Aunt Sarah and Megan for getting you pink ones to match your dress.”

“But of course!” Shelby beamed. “Show my daddy what I did.”

“She made us both pictures,” Megan and Sarah held up the drawings. “We are heroes.”

“Hey,” Megan whispered to Gianna. “You still want to do this?”

“With all my heart,” the young girl smiled. “I’m nervous, but you’re going to stand where I can see you, right.”

“I won’t move a muscle until you are done. If you forget what you are going to say, look at me and I will remind you of your words. Remember, the best thing you can do is follow your heart. Now, I have asked Director Vance to be in charge of picking up our surprise.” Megan fixed the bow on the back of Gianna’s dress. “Do you want to use some of my apple scent hair spray and my apple perfume? It’s my favorite.”

“Just a little bit,” Gianna nodded. “If you don’t mind sharing.”

“Are you kidding! I have always wanted a little sister, you’re filling my dreams. Nathan’s the little brother my heart loves so much.” Smiling as she turned to the side. “I see you over there handsome boy, come tell me what you think of your sister.”

“She’s beautiful,” Nathan reached up so gently to touch the curls on his sister’s head. “You are a princess just like we play sometimes.”

“You are my prince charming,” Gianna winked. “Now, I think we need to find bunny and get ready to go.”

“Maybe bunny better stay here,” Nathan’s eyes filled with tears. “I don’t want him to get lost.”

“Are you sure? Bunny has never been without you before.” Gianna knew the bunny was Nathan’s security toy. “I have an idea! What if you take baby bunny instead?”

“Baby bunny is wearing a nice coat,” Nathan nodded. “He’s dressed up like me.”

“You’re great at this big sister stuff,” Megan complimented. “Now, are we ready to go make some memories?”

“Yes!” Nathan held up his arms to be carried. “You look beautiful, Megan. I like your eye flashes, they are sparkly.”

Tony stood looking at the amount of people that had gathered for the fundraiser, his heart overflowing with gratitude and excitement. “Wow, this is bigger than I thought it would be.”

“Same thing happened at the fundraiser for Paul’s Place,” Taft smiled. “These people want to do right by the children. Speaking of children, your children look fantastic. I was surprised to see Nathan without Bunny. He brought his baby bunny, he told Catherine.”

“Bunny, Mickey and Owl are strapped into his car seat,” Tony laughed. “We have them on standby just in case he can’t get through the night without them. He’s been through so much, I don’t have the heart to make go without them, yet. When he’s feeling a little less intimidated by the world, we’ll venture out without them.”

“Good afternoon,” Secretary Porter’s voice came from the podium. “I want to thank all of you for coming out today. We have gathered in this building, the future home of Nathan’s Nest, to raise money and awareness for the issues that target our pediatric community. I was informed before I took the stage that we have a very special guest speaker, I would like to lower the microphone stand and ask you to please turn your attention and affection to a very good friend of mine, Gianna DiNozzo.”

“Hello,” Gianna took the stage, her eyes searching the crowd until she found Megan and her grandpa Jackson standing side by side. “Nathan’s Nest is a dream of my dad’s, he wants to have a place that children can come to work to get better. He wants a place that is staffed with professional that will work with every child that comes here so that can be as well as they can be.

I am a cancer survivor and a heart transplant recipient. I am also adopted. You see, I was abandoned by my birth parents after I got sick. The took me to the hospital and left me there, they could not deal with everything that was wrong with me. My dad came to the hospital several times a week to visit a woman, he was quite the lady’s man before he had all of us kids. Each time he visited, he walked past my room and each time, he would stop and watch me through the window. He didn’t know that I knew he was there.

Every time he stopped to watch me, I wished so hard for those doors to open, but they didn’t. Until one day, I was having a very bad day, chemo was hard, I was so sick. I knew that I was going to die very soon. I was so scared that Jesus wouldn’t want me. I kept thinking if my own family didn’t want me, why would Jesus?

I guess I must have been crying because that day, the door opened and the guy that had been outside the door finally came in. He walked over to the bed with the cuddliest teddy bear that I had ever seen and climbed in with me. We played with the bear, he read to me from my book that was on my stand. He stayed and my world felt almost normal, I felt loved. I felt loved enough that I fell asleep without being scared that I wasn’t going to wake up again.

When I woke up, he was gone. I was all alone and my heart felt like it couldn’t beat anymore because it was so broken. Before I could figure out what I was going to do, the door opened and he was back. This time, he brought his whole family with him. They came with movies, toys, slippers and a bathrobe. They piled on the bed with me like I was theirs. 

By the time visiting hours were over, I had a man that wanted to be my dad, another that told me to call him grandpa. They brought me two brothers and a sister, I got told about their dog, Nemo. Everyone left, but my new dad stayed. My body wasn’t doing very well, the nurses told him that it wouldn’t be long. 

It was okay to die because if Tony and his whole family could love me, I figured Jesus could too. I could feel it starting to happen so I asked him if he could help me look pretty for Jesus. With tears pouring down his face, he helped me get cleaned up and changed into what he called my princess pajamas. He washed my faced and put a beautiful hat on my head. He was holding my hand when my first miracle came. They had found a bone marrow donor that was a perfect match. My second miracle came when a heart was found, my third miracle came with the courts made my adoption official and I was going to part of a family.

My dad wants every child to have that same opportunity. No child should ever feel unloved or unwanted. Nathan, is my newest brother, he came to live at our house because he wanted to be with a family at Christmas and our friend, Darcy knew that we’d love him for as long as God would let him stay. His first miracle came when a friend of our family tested positive to be a liver donor, his second miracle came when a judge said he could be ours forever, she is a very good friend to us now, we love her very much.

Every child has the right to live up to their God give potential, no matter what family they are born into. Nathan’s Nest will make sure that every kid, no matter what type of ability or challenge they are facing, has everything they need to be all that they can be. Everyone has a special place in this world, children are no exception. Every child deserves the miracles that we got, every child should have a family.

Before I get off stage, I want to say thank you to my friend, Megan and my grandpa, Jackson for helping me write my speech and memorize it. I want to say one more thing to my dad. I am very proud to be your princess.”

Stepping off the stage, Gianna ignored the applause to walk to the side. Taking the hand of the person standing in the shadows, she paused to get a hug. 

“You were amazing, sweetie. That speech was so beautiful, I bet you left your daddy speechless.” Hugging the little girl, the woman followed her across the room.

“Nathan?” Gianna called to her little brother. “I brought you a very special surprise.”

“Judge!” The little boy launched himself at his friend. “I have missed you so much!”

“What you did,” Tony stooped down to see his daughter. “I am very, very proud of you. That was a lot to memorize.”

“It was easy,” Gianna wiped at her tears as she launched herself into a hug with her dad. “It was what my heart wanted to say, so it did. I love you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you think that we could stay in our room?” Tad asked as he picked up his toys. “Dad, listen… we aren’t going to like being all the way over there. Grandpa needs his space, Judge Wilbur really should have the suite when she comes to visit so she can get away from us. Nathan can’t stay in there, he’s too little.”

“You were pretty excited about sharing a room with him in the beginning, what happened?” Tony sighed as he sat down with his two sons. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know,” Tad sighed. “He’s little and what if we make him sick? You know, that could happen. Plus, his best friend is a Judge. Dad, a judge! We’re not exactly the best citizens. She could put us in the slammer for picking on the runt.”

“She’s not going to put you in jail,” Tony sighed. “Judge Wilbur understands that you are growing boys. I agree that Nathan is little. He’s lived in the hospital most of his life so he is new at this family thing. You know maybe we could teach him a few things. What do you think?”

“Like what?” Gabe questioned softly, he really liked the little boy despite Tad’s influence. “He’s trying really hard to learn stuff, I heard him looking at that book you got and he was trying hard.”

“Why don’t you work with him?” Tony handed one of the new books with the alphabet in it to Gabe. “Maybe if you help him, he’ll understand faster.”

Taking the book, Gabe went to find his brother. “Need some help?” Picking up the little boy’s box of toys, Gabriel carried them across the hallway to his dad’s room. “I’m sorry that you have to move back into dad’s room.”

“I love it in here.” Nathan giggled. “This is my whole space, I don’t have to worry that someone is going to be mad. What’s that book?”

“This is a new book about the alphabet. Want to work on it?” Gabe climbed up on the bed, waited for Nathan to join him. Tucking bunny in with his brother, they opened the book and started working on it.

“Did you know that animal and air start with an A?” Gabe watched as Nathan started thinking. 

“What about B?” Wiggling closer, the little boy looked at the pictures. “Boy, Bat and Ball.”

“You’re a natural,” Gabe snickered. “C is for?”

“Cat! Crayon! Cake!” Nathan stopped to think for a moment, the book had him thinking. “Car?”

“That’s right!” Gabe hugged his little brother. “That’s great!”

“D is for?” Tad said from the door.

“Dog and door.” Nathan said from the pictures. “Dad? Drawer?”

“Good job!” Tad praised, he was so proud of the little guy.

“Let’s do the alphabet song!” Tad started singing, waiting for Nathan to follow along. It took three tries, but the little boy was soon singing with his brothers. “Want to go show dad and Judge Wilbur?”

“Yes!” Wiggling off the bed, Nathan tucked bunny under one arm, owl under the other and started down the hallway. “Listen to me!” The little boy started singing, the faces of his family lighting up as they listened. “Did you hear me? They showed me that!”

“You did great!” Tony picked up the little boy and his friends. “I am so proud of you! I bet the Judge is too. You should hug her!” Handing Nathan over, Tony got down on his knees and pulled the two oldest to him. “I am so proud of you, too.”

“You two are great teachers,” Judge Wilbur praised. “I am impressed.”

“Where are my grandchildren?” Jackson made his way into the house. “I have tickets for the Easter Village train ride!”

“Judge Wilbur,” Gianna took their new friend’s hand. “You should sit by grandpa, he’s got a crush on you. Told me that you were beautiful and he loves your sense of humor.”

“He’s handsome,” Margaret blushed. “I’m going to go change and get my camera. I think I will sit with our handsome host.”

“Did you just play match maker for my father?” Jethro snickered. “You picked a good lady.”

“Glad you approve,” Gianna giggled. “He’s done nothing but talk about her since she stayed here the first time.”

“Everyone ready?” Jackson questioned as he opened the shopping bag in his hand. “When we get to our destination, each of you get to find four Easter eggs. They are hiding in the forest. Everyone stay with an adult, it’s going to be so much fun.” Pulling his purchases out, he smiled. “I had your names put on a bag with a picture. Now, I will give them to you when we get to the forest so you don’t have to worry about holding on it.”

“Judge,” Nathan tugged on his friend’s jacket. “You need me to go with you?”

“I do!” Margaret picked Nathan up. “I’ve never looked for eggs before, we’ll have to figure it out together!”

“Can my bunny go?” Nathan looked from Margaret to Jack.

“Of course,” Grandpa Jack winked. “This Easter train is all about bunnies.”

The children had no idea what to expect, neither did any of the adults. However, Jackson was excited and prepared, right down to a snack for everyone and a bag for any Nathan emergency. “Here we are, let’s all get on the train. Now, I want Nathan with Margaret. Tad and Shelby are with Tony. Gabe, you are with your grandpa and my beautiful granddaughter, would you be my escort?”

“I would love to, kind sir.” Gianna giggled as she curtsied. “I have my good camera, I want to take all sorts of pictures.”

“What do you see, sweetie?” The judge questioned Nathan as she helped him take a seat. “Like the train?”

“It’s so big! I saw trains on TV, but this is bigger!” Nathan was all wiggles. “I can’t sit still, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad.”

“I’m not mad,” Margaret laughed. “There is so much to see. Just promise me that you will let me know when you have wiggles because you need to go potty.”

“I will,” Nathan nodded. “These are excited one. Even bunny is wiggling!”

“If you need me to hold your bunny,” Margaret leaned close. “Just let me know, he’s safe with me.”

“Judge?” Nathan looked at the window, then to his friend. “How can I see out the window?”

“How about we do what your dad and sister are doing?” Margaret pointed to where Tony was holding Shelby so she could see out. “Think you’d like that?”

“Yes!” Nathan lifted his arms to be shifted onto Margaret’s lap. “I can see all of it now.”

“How’d you know about this?” Jethro asked his father. “Never heard of it until you told us.”

“Buddy of my down at the veteran’s center brings his grandkids, he was telling me about it. They were offering discount tickets to the veterans today. You could get five tickets each, I got four in your name, son. Figured you wouldn’t mind since it was for the babies.”

“They are never this quiet,” Gibbs snickered. Tad and Gabe were on their knees on the benches holding on tight so they could see out. “What do you think, guys?”

“All those trees,” Tad whispered. “Would be fun to camp out there sometime, grandpa.”

“We may have to check that out,” Jethro said as he leaned over to take a better look. “Does look like a lot of fun, doesn’t it? Dad? They have camping here?”

“I’m not sure,” Jackson looked around until he saw his friend. “Henry! My boys want to know if there is any camping that goes along with this land.”

“Sure is,” Henry made his way back to his friend. “This is your family? What a beautiful bunch of faces. Let me see if I can guess. Jackson talks about you all so much, I know all your names. This beautiful girl is Gianna, this cutie pie must be Shelby. Thaddeus, I would know you anywhere. Your grandpa described you exactly and you are one handsome dude. This good-looking fella right there, I can tell you are born to be a Marine, which means you are Gabriel. The heart breaker with the curls and sparkling eyes is your newest member, Nathan. Jethro, Tony and the lovely, Margaret. Nice to meet all of you. How’d I do?”

“Got ‘em all right,” Margaret smiled. “You are one charming fella. Where’s your family?”

“Kids didn’t want to come, said they were too old.” Henry sighed. 

“Want to come with us? You can be my buddy! We’re a handful so each of us needs a grown up.” Tad scooted over so Henry could take a seat. “Thaddeus Gabriel Paddington DiNozzo at your service. I’m not a Tadpole no matter what they tell you.”

“It’s Lucky the Leprechaun!” Shelby squealed as she pointed out the window. “Look!”

“Whoa!” Tad gasped. “Don’t see a pot of gold. Wonder if he needs help looking?”

“There’s no rainbow,” Gabe sighed. “Can’t find a pot of gold without a rainbow.”

“Judge,” Nathan whispered. “Look at that.”

“That’s beautiful,” Margaret scooted closer to the window. “Gingerbread house just like in the storybooks.”

“Hansel and Gretel,” Gianna switched places with her grandpa. “Look at that, it’s Little Red Riding Hood. Grandpa Jack, this is a story book wonderland too.”

“It’s Pinocchio!” Gabe called out as they were slowing down to a stop. “Look Tad!”

“Dad,” Tad whispered, his eyes huge with wonder. “That’s a bean stalk.”

“Well you know that where there is a bean stalk,” Tony was looking around “There has to a …”

“Giant,” Tad whispered. “We might get stepped on! I need a sling shot! As soon as we get out, I will find a branch that will work. Gianna, I need a rubber band.”

“Tad, you’re not MacGyver and you don’t need a sling shot.” Gianna sighed. “It’s a kid friendly park, they aren’t going to let kids get stepped on.”

“Here’s your egg bags,” Jackson handed each child their personalized bag. “Listen to the rules when we get off.”

“There is something in my bag,” Tad whispered as he looked to the bottom to see four plastic eggs. “What is it?”

“Well, I was picking up your bags and they told me that the Easter Bunny left those eggs.” Jackson explained. He sat back watching as Margaret held the bag for Nathan to take a peek. The little boy hesitantly reached in to touch the egg. His eyes dancing with excitement.

“Do you know what they are?” Margaret questioned softly. “Shelby? Do you?”

“No,” Sliding off her dad’s lap the little girl took her bag to the Judge. “What is it?”

“I’ve never had an egg like this before,” Gianna opened her bag and took one out. “There is something in it.” Carefully opening it, her eyes danced when she pulled out a necklace. “Grandpa Jack, this is beautiful.”

“I may have helped the Easter Bunny pick that out for you.” Jackson blushed. “My beautiful princess deserves beautiful things.”

“Open just one,” Tony cautioned. “That way you’ll have things to be excited for on the way home.” 

“Look!” Shelby giggled as Jackson helped her put on her bracelet. “It’s so pretty!”

“What’d you get Tad?” Nathan wiggled down to take a look.

“Cool! It’s a bouncy ball!” Tad gasped. “I better put it in my bag before it bounces away!”

“I got one too!” Gabe laughed. 

“What’d you get, sweetie?” Judge Wilbur helped Nathan open his. 

“It’s a car!” Nathan clutched it tight. “My first car!”

“Let’s put it back in the egg,” Margaret suggested. “This will keep it safe. Are you ready for an adventure? I am so excited!”

“Me too!” Nathan looked at his family. “They look excited too!”

“Hello children!” The Easter Bunny stepped up. “I’m so excited that you came to see us here in Story Book Village. You are going to have so much fun. First thing we are going to do is get on this little train and hold on tight. Put your Easter Egg bags in the bag spot in front of you and get ready! Every child needs an adult to ride with them. Are we ready?”

“Henry? Will you ride with me?” Tad looked at the older man so excited. “Please.”

“Of course, little man.” Climbing onto the train, Henry put Tad in front of him. “Here we go handsome!”

“Tony, would you like to go with Nathan? I’d be honored to take Shelby.” Margaret offered as she watched Tony’s eyes flicker over each of his children.

“I want to be with all of them.” Tony whispered. “I’ll sit in front of you so I can hear him. You deserve this moment with him, you made this moment for him.”

The children, each, vibrated with excitement to see their favorite story book characters come to life along the train ride. “Easter Egg Place,” Judge Wilbur read. “There’s magic in those woods. Find the hidden Easter Eggs, but don’t be greedy save some for others. You can pick four. When you’ve found your treasures, go to Peep Place and get counted!”

“Come on!” Tad took Nathan’s hand, tugging his baby brother along.

“Tad, slow down. His legs aren’t as long as yours are. He’s going to fall. Look out for him, don’t get lost.” Tony called out, following at a safe distance with the girls.

“It’s the bean stalk,” Gabe pointed. “Let’s climb it! Nathan, you stay here. It’s too big for a little guy like you. We’ll be back and we’ll help you find your eggs then.”

“Bunny,” Nathan sighed. “They left us. We should go find daddy and Judge. I don’t know where we are.” Nathan walked slowly, his eyes landing on an egg. “One.” He carefully placed it in his bag. “We can find our own eggs, Bunny!” He wandered around until he saw another on peeking out from under a bush. “Two.” Holding up two fingers, the little boy counted to see how many more he could get. “We get two more.”

Wandering down the path, he looked and looked until he found two more, carefully placing them in his bag. Taking a seat on a rock, he cuddled bunny closer. “We are lost, Bunny.”

“That was fun,” Tad snickered as they stepped off the ladder. “That is the best tree house ever. It’s huge.”

“Tad? Where’s Nathan?” Gabe looked around. “We were up there a long time. What if he’s been kidnapped? We better get dad.”

Running as fast as he could, Gabe found his grandpa and dad pretty quick. “We lost Nathan. Tad wanted to go up the bean stalk, he told Nathan to wait, but we were up there a long time. When we came back down, he was gone. Don’t just stand there! My brother is out there and he’s probably scared.”

Snuggling with his bunny, Nathan wiggled closer to the tree to lean on it. He was so tired, he walked for a very long time looking for eggs.

The adults fanned out with the kids to look for their little guy. Tony was trying not to panic, he knew that it wouldn’t do any good. Gianna’s tears were starting to get to him, but he had to stay strong.

“Please, don’t take him away from us.” Gianna begged Margaret. “He’s my brother, I love him. They didn’t mean to lose him. I know what it is like to be part of this family and it’s mostly great, but sometimes we do something stupid and this happens. I promise you once we find him, it won’t happen again.”

“Calm down, sweetie.” Judge Wilbur hugged Giana close. “It’s an accident, this is so exciting for everyone. We should have gone with them instead of waiting it out, it’s all our faults.”

“I’ve got to go potty,” Nathan whispered to bunny. “Come on, we have to look for one.” The little boy started walking back in the direction that he came, soon he was around people and his need to go potty was urgent. “Judge? I need to go potty.”

“Sweetie!” Judge Wilbur picked up her little friend. Hurrying towards the closest bathroom, he figured taking care of his present need. “How’d you find me?”

“I took a nap and when I woked up, I had to go potty. Bunny said we needed to try to find our way so we started walking again. I heard your voice, I would know it anywhere so I found you and here we are. Think we could find a drink of water around here? I walked a long way, my throat is thirsty and my legs are tired.”

“Let’s go tell your dad that you’re okay,” Margaret held the little boy close as she walked. “Something wrong?”

“Is tree a T?” Nathan looked around trying to work on his alphabet as they walked.

“It is,” Margaret smiled. “Do you know what egg starts with? It’s kind of hard, it doesn’t sound like the letter.”

“No,” Nathan shook his head. “B is for bag. P is for pee and potty.”

“Very good,” moving the little boy to her hip, Margaret listened and commented as the little boy continued to guess letters.

“He’s okay?” Tony took his son and hugged him tight. “Oh baby, I was so scared. Are you okay?”

“My throat is thirsty and my legs are tired.” Nathan shrugged. “Train is a T!”

“He’s working his alphabet while we walked,” Margaret explained. “I got your water, Grandpa Jack was ready for you.”

“He’s okay?” Gibbs hurried towards the little boy. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes,” Nathan took a long drink. “Better now, that was good. Do you know that your legs get really tired if you walk lots?”

“How dare you walk away!” Tad growled at his brother. “I told you to wait! Why’d you do that?”

“You didn’t come back,” Nathan mumbled. 

“He’s four,” Gianna stood in front of Tony and Nathan. “You are his big brother, it’s your job to look after him. You don’t get to yell at him for his when you are the one that is wrong.”

“Judge?” Nathan put his arms out for his friend. “I need to go get my eggs counted please.”

Taking Nathan from Tony, Margaret walked with Gianna and Jack into the Peep House with Nathan. With his eggs counted, the little boy’s eyes danced with delight when they handed him a smaller version of his beloved bunny. 

“Thank you for my new bunny, he’s the best.” Looking around, he made his way over to a bench at the front and took a seat. “Bunny, this is your new friend, little bunny. You two are going to be the best of friends. He’s just like you.”

“Nathan? Would you like to go see the story book characters with me? I won’t let you get lost. Judge Wilbur and Grandpa Jack will come too.” Gianna held out a hand for her brother. “I will even carry your egg bag so you can carry your bunnies.”

“Yes, please.” Sliding off the bench, Nathan’s legs gave out. “They don’t work that good when they are tired.”

“I know, baby.” Margaret picked up the little boy and placed him in one of the strollers that were in the front to rent. “You can see everything from your ride.”

“When we get home,” Tony looked at Tad and Gabe. “We are going to talk about this.”

“How are we going to fix this?” Gibbs sighed as he walked next to Tony. “They need to learn that he needs more TLC while he gets stronger.”

“Why don’t you let them meet some of the children that will be using Nathan’s Nest.” Judge Wilbur suggested. “Maybe if they see that there are other kids like Nathan, they won’t feel like they are being punished with a brother that isn’t doing what they want him to.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh my Gosh,” Grace gasped when she walked into the house. “Gianna, look at your hair, sweetie. It’s growing out with a wave to it. You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Thank you,” hugging her friend, she smiled brightly. “You missed so much when you were out of town. Did you see Catherine yet?”

“I did,” Grace sighed. “She told me all about donating her liver and how much it helped with her healing over Paul. They also showed me around Paul’s Place. That really gave them purpose.”

“Gigi?” A little voice called from behind the curtains.

“What are you doing, silly?” Moving the drapes aside, Gianna helped Nathan out of his hiding spot.

“I was playing go seek with Tad,” Nathan hugged bunny close. “He forgot to come find me.”

“Do you need to go potty?” Gianna looked up to where Grace was watching the little boy with love written all over her face.

“No,” Nathan shook his head. “I need a drink, please.”

“Okay,” taking him by the hand, the big sister walked her baby brother into the kitchen to get his water. “Judge, they were playing hide and seek, they told Nathan to hide.”

“But they never came to find him?” Judge Wilbur pulled the little boy into her lap. “How could they leave this handsome face hiding?”

“They don’t like me,” Nathan paused to take a long drink. Turning to Grace, he smiled. “Hi! I’m Nathan.”

“Well hello, handsome boy. I’m Grace. I have heard so much about you from Catherine, Cyril, Gianna and your grandpa. I am very excited to meet you. How’d you get so good looking?” Grace stooped down in front of where the Judge was holding Nathan.

“I don’t know,” Nathan looked at the Judge. “How did this happen to me?”

“I’m not sure, I think you came this way.” Margaret teased. Extending a hand to Grace, she nodded her appreciation. “Margaret Wilbur.”

“Grace Confalone. Family friend, Psychiatrist by trade, broad shoulder by honor.” Grace watched Gianna as she spoke. “Big fan of this one, she’s an amazing little lady.”

“I’m going to go find my brothers,” Gianna sighed. “Shelby is probably getting her mind poisoned by them right now.”

“No, I not! I’m baking cookies!” Shelby peeked around the counter. 

“That’s what smells so good,” Grace walked over to look through the oven door with Shelby. “You made those? They look fantastic! Darling, you must give me your recipe.”

“I break and bake,” Shelby giggled. “See! Daddy got cheater dough.”

“My favorite kind,” Grace snickered. “I’m going to go find your brothers, I think that we need to have a heart to heart talk.” Walking down the hallway, Grace found the boys playing in the gym. “What are you doing in here?”

“Playing with our cars,” Gabe showed Grace.

“You told your brother to go hide,” picking up the cars, Grace put them up out of reach. “You never went to find him. Do you know how that made him feel?”

“Nope,” Tad started to climb the cabinet for his cars. “Hey, you can’t take them from us!” Handing the cars to Gibbs, Grace turned around to face the boys. “With me, now.”

“Your dad didn’t raise you to be like this,” Grace chastised. “Your new brother is getting lots of attention, he’s wanting to play with you. That’s irritating you, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Gabe nodded. “Why do they act like he’s the best ever?”

“Are they acting like he’s the best ever or are they just spending extra time doing things with him?” Grace pushed.

“The extra time thing,” Tad mumbled. “It’s not fair.”

“Your brother is sick,” Grace sighed. “Do you remember how crappy you felt when you had the flu? You cried because everything hurt and you just wanted to cuddle with anyone that would cuddle with you?”

“Yes,” Tad looked up at Grace.

“You remember how it went away and you started feeling better?” Grace watched as the boys nodded. “Nathan feels like that all the time. It doesn’t go away. Do you know that they cut his stomach open, moved all this stuff inside around then cut out his liver? They put a new one in there and sewed it on. That’s what’s holding it in there until it grows to stay.” Grace watched the boys carefully. “Nathan isn’t as lucky as you guys are. His parents did drugs, they died because they took too many. What they did while they were waiting for him to be born is the reason he got cancer.”

“Daddy wouldn’t do nothing to hurt us on purpose like that.” Tad wiped at his eyes. “How’s come they did that?”

“I don’t know,” Grace whispered. “What I do know is that he was supposed to be a part of your family. That little boy wished for a family for Christmas and that got him you. What is even better, that got you him. Do you know that you have the opportunity to change lives just by loving him?”

“How?” Gabe turned to Grace, she was speaking his language now. 

“He’s a cancer kid, your sister is a cancer kid. Nathan’s Nest and Paul’s Place is going to be all about kids with cancer and other issues that make them have extra special problems. There might be a day that your smile is the only thing that keeps them from giving up.” Grace said softly. “Do you remember when Gianna was ready to go to be with Jesus?”

“Yes, but our love save her and she stayed.” Tad piped up. “Oh, so what you’re saying is that our love might save other kids?”

“Maybe not just kids,” Grace put out a hand. “Go get your shoes on, I want you to come with me for a little while. I’m going to take you to meet a kid that you could help by being a friend.”

“Dad,” Gianna walked into the kitchen where Tony was pouring a cup of coffee for himself, Margaret and Gibbs. “I want to go see my birth parents.”

Stunned, Tony almost dropped the coffee pot. “Why sweetheart?”

“I want to know why they couldn’t love a kid with cancer?” Gianna wiped at her tears. “Do you know that Nathan doesn’t know his parents? They died when he was little, that’s because they were on drugs. Uncle Jimmy explained to me that the choices they made on how they wanted to live is why Nathan got sick. Grace just explained that to the boys. I want to know if my birth parents are the reason that I almost died.”

“We’ll need to call Darcy,” Tony whispered. “Honey,” Tony couldn’t think, his heart was shattered for his little girl.

“Sweetie, I don’t think you should do that alone.” Margaret spoke up, her eyes flashing to a devastated Tony and Gibbs. “You should have someone with you that loves you, that can support you and stand up for you.”

“Will you go with me Judge?” Gianna looked to the woman that had become her constant lately. “I don’t think dad or grandpa should go, it may be too hard for them.”

“Tell me something,” Margaret pulled the young girl closer, her arms resting on Gianna’s waist. “What made you decide you want to do this?”

“When I was teaching Nathan his colors,” Gianna looked up at Margaret. “My mom taught me all that stuff, I remember that. I remember things that we used to do together. Nathan’s doing all this stuff for the first time because he has only had us. I love him, I love my whole family. I want to know why my first family didn’t love me. When Grace was explaining to the boys about how Nathan belongs with us and that love is what saved me. It made me start thinking about it again, I want to know why they didn’t love me enough.”

“I will go with you.” Margaret pulled Gianna into a hug. “I want you to know a few things. 1. Nothing you did or didn’t do is the reason they didn’t keep you. 2. Your dad and grandpa love you so much that right now, they are having a hard time even breathing because they know that your feelings are hurt and that they may be more so after you see your biological parents. 3. You are a bright, beautiful, inspiring young lady with a great family. 4….”

“What’s number four?” Gianna asked with a tilt of her head.

“Number four, I am so proud of you and I love you. I promise you that I will do whatever I can to make sure they don’t hurt you ever again.” Margaret whispered around the lump in her throat. “I’m going to call Darcy for you. Why don’t you go hug your grandpa and dad, I think they both need it?”

“You’re not mad are you?” Gianna asked Tony and Jethro. “I don’t want you to be mad or sad. I just need to know. I think it is better if I find out now, instead of waiting until I am older. I don’t want to keep thinking about it. I want to find out and then be your smart, funny, beautiful daughter for the rest of my life.” The little girl giggled through her tears, her family was everything to her.

“Never could be mad at your for wanting answers, sunshine.” Gibbs kissed her forehead. “You know, you sort of remind me of Kelly. You have the same stubborn streak and strong will. She would have loved you so much, Gianna. You make my heart hurt less.”

“Darcy is making a phone call,” Margaret said softly. “She’s calling back as soon as she can. I suggested that we get it over with so you don’t make yourself sick. If you want to change your mind at any time, you tell me and we call it off.”

“No,” a shake of the little girl’s head indicated she was in for the long haul. “I’ll go. Wonder what Grace is doing with the boys?”

“What’s this place?” Tad looked around the room that Grace had asked them to wait in. “It’s got nothing, kind of boring in here.”

“Hi,” a voice said softly. “I’m Isaiah. This is going to be my room, they had to scrub it down from top to bottom. They didn’t want to take no chances.”

“Is that why you have a mask on?” Gabe whispered as he watched the little boy. “Do you have cancer?”

“Yep,” Isaiah sighed. 

“How old are you?” Tad watched as the little boy walked around looking at the scrubbed room.

“Seven,” looking around with satisfaction. “This isn’t bad. At least it’s big, I can play in here.”

“Where do you play if it is small?” Gabe looked around, the room was huge.

“I don’t,” Isaiah pointed to the window. “My room right now don’t have no window. I pretty much just sit on my bed all day. If I can’t play it up there, I don’t play it.”

“Are you going to die?” Gabe choked on his words, this little boy was Tad’s age. How did a kid like this end up with so much problems?

“I don’t know yet,” Pointing to the door, the little boy whispered. “My mom doesn’t cry as much as she used to cry. I don’t know if she’s getting used to this or if I am going to be okay. They took out my kidney and my liver. The doctor said they got it all, but he said we have to wait to see if it grows again.”

“You have parents that come here?” Tad stood in shock. “They didn’t give you up?”

“No,” leaning against the wall, Isaiah took a deep breath. “I’m one of the lucky ones. There was a kid in here, he finally got adopted. He’s four, been here almost all his life. We were friends, I don’t know if he’s still alive or if Jesus took him yet. They said there wasn’t no hope, they just wanted him to have a family when he died.”

“We have a sister and brother with cancer,” Gabe explained. “They got adopted by us. My sister says that love chased away her cancer. My brother, we’re still waiting to see if his new liver is going to be okay. They think they got all the cancer, but Uncle Cereal says not to get our hopes up yet.”

“I believe that he got a miracle,” Tad shoved his hands in his pockets. “What’s it like when you don’t have nobody around here, like parents.”

“Well, the nurses are nice to all of us kids. The kids without family, they try to bring extra pudding and things. My dad says that they do anything to bring a moment of joy, even if it is in a small package.”

“So pudding is supposed to make someone as happy as a family?” Gabe gasped. “That’s not going to work.”

“Didn’t say it was a good plan, I just said that is what they try. They gave my friend a teddy bear, he loved that bear so much. When he went to get a bath one time, a kid stole it. I got it back for him, but when he went to his foster family for Christmas, he never came back. I didn’t get to give it back to him. He pulled the blankets over his head for a long time cried. Teddy was his only friend. Want to see my scar?” Isaiah lifted his shirt. 

“My brother has that one,” Tad pointed to the one under Isaiah’s ribs. “What’s it feel like?”

“It always hurts, it itches too. Sometimes, it feels like something is pinching me on the inside and I cry. I get worried that it might fall apart and all my insides will fall out.” Shrugging, the little boy pulled his shirt down.

“Boys?” Gibbs walked into the room. “How’s it going in here?”

“This is Isaiah.” Gabe introduced his new friend. “He had a surgery like Nathan did.”

“Nathan?” Isaiah’s face lit up. “You have a Nathan?”

“This is him,” Gabe pulled a picture from his pocket. “That is Nathan, this is Gianna. That is us and our sister, Shelby.”

“You have my Nathan!” Isaiah started to cry. “I thought he died, I didn’t know.”

“He’s not dead,” Tad smiled. “He got a new liver and a miracle. He has a bunny that he loves to carry everywhere and Mickey Mouse is his jam.”

“Will you give him Mr. Bear?” Isaiah whispered through his tears.

“No,” Gibbs smiled. “Why don’t you give it to him?”

Opening the door, Gibbs watched with tears in his eyes as the friends reunited. Sobs tore through the room. “I missed you with all my heart.” Nathan gasped. “I got a family! Aren’t they great?”

“They are perfect,” the little boy whispered as his parents joined him. 

“Are they taking good care of you?” Isaiah’s mom questioned. “I love your shoes and jacket. You found Mickey clothes! I remember when your birthday wish was for Mickey Mouse stickers.”

“I have a whole bunch of Mickey Mouse. I got Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy and bunnies!” Handing Isaiah his bunny, he smiled. “This is my best friend, he goes everywhere with me. We go on walks and look at birds with The Judge. She’s going to be here in a little while. Sissy has a meeting first.”

“What meeting?” Tad looked to his dad and grandpa.

“She wanted to see her biological parents,” Tony explained. “She wanted to know some things.”

“Teddy!” Nathan gasped as Isaiah’s dad brought in his bear. “Where’d you find him?”

“When Noah left, I found it in his stuff.” Wiping at his tears, the little boy hugged Nathan one more time. “He went to Jesus. I really thought you were with Jesus too.”

“Nope, I am here.” Nathan giggled.

“Who is in your family?” Isaiah looked at the picture in his hand on more time. 

“In my house there is a dad, a grandpa, two sisters and two brothers. I have a Judge and we have a Nemo, a dog, not the fish. We have waffles and beds that smell good. I have toys now and I am learning things! Want to hear the ABC song?” Nathan broke out singing. His voice drawing the nursing staff that had taken care of him for years. 

“Look at him,” Leslie whispered to the nurses that gathered to listen. “He’s not the same boy that was here.”

“He’s the improved version,” Gabe smiled.

“Nathan?” Leslie got down on her knees to see her little buddy. “Do you remember me?”

“Nurse Leslie! I never forget you!” Launching himself into the arms of the nurse, Nathan gave a big hug. “Do you want to meet my bunny?” Handing over his precious toy, Nathan watched as Nurse Leslie talked to his bunny and played. 

“Thought you just wanted to be four? You have these women eating out of the palm of your hand.” Tad sighed. “You’ve got more moves than a super nova Casanova.”

“I’m just four, got it. These are my friends.” Nathan giggled as Tad shook his head. “Kids, he’s just so young and innocent.” Turning towards Tony, Tad had one thing on his mind. “Dad? I want to go check on my sister.” Tad headed to the door. “I need to make a stop on my way to find her. I’m going to need a loan.”

“What’d you have in mind?” Tony put Shelby on the floor beside Nathan to join in the fun. 

“Isaiah is going to need stuff for his room,” Tad stopped, put his arms up. “I’m too big to carry, but I need a hug.”

“You’re not too big for a piggy back ride,” Tony hugged his boy before allowing him to climb on. “Did Isaiah talk to you about Nathan?”

“He didn’t even have a teddy bear for the longest time.” Tad sighed. “I need to rethink this brother thing with him. He needs me, man. I got to be there for him. Did you see how Isaiah cried when he found out he was still alive?”

“Your sister is over there,” Tony pointed. “Darcy picked the hospital, she wanted there to be only one place with bad memories.” Entering the gift shop, Tony whispered a little prayer for his daughter.

“Gianna,” Mrs. Rose called to her daughter. “Sweetheart, you look great.” 

“I’m not your sweetheart,” Gianna snapped. “I’m not even your daughter any more. Why’d you get rid of me?”

“Honey, we couldn’t take care of you. We didn’t know how to take care of you.” Mrs. Rose took a seat on the bench closest to where Gianna stood with Margaret and Darcy.

“You left me in a hospital all by myself. I was dying and I had nobody to love me.” Gianna backed up until she was resting against Margaret.

“This young lady was dying, she was all alone in the hospital. Do you know what she was most scared of? That Jesus wouldn’t want her because you didn’t.” Margaret stated calmly. “What you lost when you gave up this child, you will never ever be able to get back. She’s beautiful, smart, funny and compassionate. If you are having a bad day, she hugs you and it makes the day turn around. When I come to town, I always leave happy because of my time with this beautiful girl and her siblings.”

“You have siblings?” Mrs. Rose questioned. “Really?”

“I have three brothers and a sister.” Gianna smiled. “I love them so much and they love me. Their love killed my cancer. When I am sick, they are all there for me. My dad sat with me at the hospital when I was ready to go to Jesus. He sat with me when I got sick a few months ago. He goes to all my checkups with me. We go to breakfast after and we have ice cream on our waffles. He thinks I am the most beautiful girl in the world and I’m not his.”

“You are mine,” Tony stepped out of the shadows. “In every way that counts, you are mine. I will love you beyond when I take my last breath.”

“She’s my sister,” Tad looked Mrs. Rose in the eye. “You screwed the pooch on this one. You’re never getting her back, she’s ours.”

“Gigi!” Nathan ran to his sister. “Look! Isaiah found my teddy bear!”

“That’s a great bear,” Gianna hugged her baby brother. “Does it have a name?”

“Teddy,” Nathan hugged it tight. “Hi Judge!”

“Hi baby!” Judge Wilbur picked Nathan up so she could check out his toy. 

“That is Nathan, this is Tad, Gabe and Shelby. This is my dad, Tony. That is my grandpa, Jethro. These are my best friends, Margaret and Grace. This is my family now. A good mom would have found a way to take care of me.” Gianna turned to her dad. “Can we take the ladies to lunch, dad?”

“We sure can,” Tony moved past Mrs. Rose only to pause for a moment. “Thank you for giving her up because you made it possible for her to be my precious daughter. Each of these children, I would die for. That is what you should have been willing to do.”

“Don’t you want to take the toys up to Isaiah?” Gibbs asked Tad before they left.

“No,” Tad shook his head. “Member when we read that story about the man that bought the family presents for Christmas and left them on their porch?”

“I do,” Gibbs smiled. “You want to be anonymous, like him.”

“Yeah,” Tad nodded. “I member when you said that he did it because what he did was the most important part, not the who did it.”

“That is right,” Gibbs smiled. “The deed was the important part, not who did it. Did you learn anything today?”

“Yeah,” Tad sighed. Walking faster to catch up with the Judge, Tad called out. “Want me to carry him for a while?”

“Think you can manage?” Judge Wilbur asked, her amusement well contained as she handed Nathan down to his brother.

“Bad idea! Bad idea! How many of those waffles did you eat?” Tad snickered. “Maybe I could just carry something to help out right now.”

“When we get home,” Gianna teased. “I think you need to hit the gym. How do you expect to keep your lady happy if you don’t have muscles?”

“Maybe Nathan could give you pointers,” Gibbs teased. “He had those nurses eating out of the palm of his hand.”

“I know!” Tad sighed. “The kids is a babe magnet!”


End file.
